A Real Life Confession
by YaoiReaderGalor
Summary: Gui is completely convinced that Feng Yang Ming is Prince. While Gui thinks he is confessing to Prince in RL, Yang Ming is ready to file harassment charges. Just a one-shot where Yang Ming's lips are violated and he is confused. I wrote this for laughs, but it could turn into a story. Leave a review if you want it to continue.


**This is set when Prince lets slip that he attends the same University that Gui teaches at and Gui thinks he is Feng Yang Min. **

* * *

Gui smiled softly to himself as he thought over what he learned in Second Life the night before. Feng Yang Ming is Prince! Those determined eyes that had glared at him in class the day before were easily recognizable. So silly of the boy to try and hide his secret from the genius with an IQ of 200!

Glancing at the clock, Gui saw that there were only 20 minutes until class started. He giggled and bit his lip. 20 minutes until he saw Prince again. Oh, how should he react? How would Prince react? Should he smile and nod? He did say he wouldn't ask Prince about his personal life anymore, but he just loves him SO much. Maybe…maybe he could just talk to him after class. Breathing deeply, Gui decided on his game plan. He would smile and nod – normally – and then pretend he had to talk to Yang Ming after class about an assignment. Gui's cheeks were heated thinking about being in the same room alone with the one he loves, his smirk stretched across his face no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

Only 5 minutes left! Students began to meander into the room, falling over to their seats. Gui ignored all of them, opting to instead glare tensely at the open door way, willing for the devilishly handsome Feng Yang Ming to walk through the door, waiting to give his most normal of normal smile and nods.

Finally! Oh finally, those delicate and carefree features appeared at the entrance of the English class room. When their eyes met, Gui's heart jumped in his throat, triggering a very enthusiast nod that almost slammed the back of his head into the wall and a choked smile.

Feng Yang Ming looked alarmed as did the other students who saw. "P-professor Min?" he questioned hesitantly. "Are…are you okay?"

Gui was most certainly not okay. He was nervous, euphoric, and maybe a little epileptic. He opened his mouth and some indiscernible squeaks came out. Embarrassed he tried again, "Fine…fine….I'm fine." Gui stared into Yang Ming's eyes, loving their attention.

Yang Ming nodded a little and walked the little way to his seat, glancing back confusedly at the English professor, who on his part was watching his student's ass as it coolly strolled away from him. When said ass sat down and was no longer visible, Gui's trance was broken and he jerked his attention to the board, ready to begin that day's lesson.

The lesson had ended and now all the students were leaving. It was now or never. Gui cleared his throat, determined not to let any more undignified squeaks leave his mouth. "Feng Yang Ming," he called out. Yang Ming turned around to look at him. "Please stay a little after class." Yang Ming's expression became terrified and Gui felt a little bad for him. After all, he DID promise not to mess with his personal life and now here he was breaking that promise.

Yang Ming stood by the door, looking ready to bolt. Gui walked over beside him, his heart beat faster with every step he took, and closed the heavy door. He looked sideways at the younger male, trying to figure out a way to say what he wanted to.

Yang Ming seemed to be having a nervous break down. When Gui didn't speak for a few moments, he cracked. "I am so sorry for what ever I did!" he cried, "It'll never happen again! Please don't fail me!"

Gui blinked, surprised, then burst out laughing. Yang Ming stood there giving off the aura of a small, scared rabbit. He looked so cute in that moment that Gui couldn't help but sweep him into his arms. He fit so perfectly, it was a sin he wasn't there all the time.

Yang Ming was a frozen statue in his arms and Gui held him closer, breathing in his sent. Gui's nuzzling seemed to revive the other male, as he gasped and tried to push away.

"Professor Min?!" his voice held disbelief and fear.

"Ah, sorry…sorry," Gui chuckled abashedly, stepping back and giving his student space. "I know I promised I wouldn't involve my self in your personal life, but…I…," Gui looked in Yang Ming's violated eyes and took a deep breath, "I love you."

Yang Ming gaped at him, his eyes squinted and nose crinkled as if he had just eaten a particularly sour treat. Now it was his turn to open his mouth and squeak. "What? I…I mean…come again?"

Watching those lips form words was torture for Gui. He leaned in closer, hating that his student leaned back, and said, "I love you." He darted forward and pecked the slightly parted lips of Yang Ming, who yelled in surprise, tripping and falling over backward.

Worried Gui squatted next to him. "Are you alright?"

Yang Ming turned his horrified expression to a perplexed Gui, then bolted to an upright position, screaming. He threw open the door with a BANG and sprinted down the hall, his high-pitched wail of terror fading into the distance.

Gui was still squatting on the floor of his class room, feeling as if his heart had been torn open. He clutched his head as hot tears began to form, regretting that he didn't keep his promise.

* * *

**Should I make this an actual story where Gui is all kinds of confused about Prince and Feng Yang Ming? There's two ways that story could go: 1) Yang Ming takes Gui's confession seriously and maybe starts to fall for him while Gui still thinks he is Prince OR 2) Gui goes through all the guys in the class trying to figure out who's Prince.**

**I honestly just wrote this for laughs. **


End file.
